


Your my Idol! (tomtord)

by ValiNad



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Audience, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Rap, fangirl tord, rave (kinda), tom sings a D12 song, toms a bit of a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiNad/pseuds/ValiNad
Summary: tom sings/raps a Eminem song and tord fangirls.





	Your my Idol! (tomtord)

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aq5j6sE0i88&list=RDAq5j6sE0i88
> 
> the song tom sings is not owned by me, its a song by D12

The music was playing loudly, it was nearly time for Thomas to go on the stage. Tom sighed, scruffing his hair up a bit and putting on his leather jacket. It wasn't his idea to wear this fuckboy clothing, but he was told to. 

Tord was sitting on a bench, tapping on the table with his fingers. Tom walked onto the stage, the lights were on him, and everyone was looking at him. he started singing _ **''i dont know dude, i think everyones jealous nd' shit cause im like, the lead singer of a band dude....**_ _ **and i think everybodys got a fucking problem with me dude...and they need to take it up with me after the show. because..''**_

Tord looked at the singer, he squealed. it was his favourite song they were singing!  D12-My Band!

he stared in awe.

 

Tom kept singing the song, after a minute or two it got to his own favourite part  _ **''Look at em punk ass thing he the shit!  yeh i know man find himself taking on a flick!''**_

 

He looked over to tords side of the audience and stared, he could only see the back of his body, he checked him out, looking him up and down. 

_**''Hey i thought i had a interview with DJ clue, erm no. i had a interview not you too. you gonna be late for soundcheck, i aint going to soundcheck!''** _

tord noticed tom looking at him, he blushed. looking away again, his most favourite singer just looked at him! he squealed inside, fangirling.

 _**''But our mics are screwed up and his always sound best** _  
_**You know what man I'ma say somethin** _  
_**Hey yo Em** _  
_**You got somethin' to say?!** _  
_**Man no** _  
_**I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up** _  
_**Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up** _  
_**And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be crew** _  
_**When I was bout to talk right after you** _  
_**I swear, I swear man''** _

__

tord giggled at the lyrics,

when tom had finished singing the song everyone cheered. throwing their shirts on the stage, tom laughed. walking off.

 tord smiled cheerfully, he couldn't wait to see tom.


End file.
